Dark Angels
Dark Angels are a race of black winged supernatural beings created by Lucifer to be weapons of true Free Will against the Elder God known as The Unspoken being not capable of being turned Demon or Angel and never truely dying. They lived on the planet Daemos named so after the origins of the creation, the Planet has rock of black diamond known as Blackstar to them which is a mysterious rock only found in points of great Cosmic collapse, the mineral is what the Dark Angels use to craft weapons using knowledge that only Dark Angels know, as it is a reality distorting mineral of great power, the planets presence in the region creates a fluxing rift in time and space which is spectacular to behold known as the Infinatum Cascade (later found out to be named after Tariel himself). The first of this race was known as the Progenator, his name was Tariel and is sadly is also the last of the Dark Angels. Misconceptions Common misconceptions of lesser races unrespectively name many beings Dark Angels: Fallen Angels: Angels who have the Angellic light taken from them and exiled. (Lucifer is a Fallen Arch-Angel), it is the miconception of the light taken away from Angels that give them a darker, more grey like wings and pale skin that make people believe they are Dark Angels, however they lack alot of power that Angels have as they are severed from the Angellic light, many being turned mortal in the process or given a long but finite lifespan. Dark Angels were named branded to them by Angels as a way of saying that they are no better than the Dark Angels that they so fought in times of war. Since relations between Dark Angels and Angels are poor because of the choice to disobey the Unspoken, Fallen are seen as the same to Angels eyes. Angels can repent there ways and regain the Angellic Light however, making them not officially a race, only a state of being brought upon by exile. Demon Angels: Faux Dark Angels created to replace the now lost Dark Angel race, they resemble Dark Angels in many ways however have Bat like wings rather than feathers and are more ferocious. The ussually have reality warping powers to some degree however they are bound by the laws of hell magic, the Progenator of this race was Azazel, he was once the Angel who people fear as the Angel of war, his race inheritaed this trait from him and they are forever consumed with not just hate for the Angels but hate for any race they deem weak. Vampires: Some Vampires actually evolve wings as a distant remnant of the Dark Angel essence they all carry, however they are mutated and strained, Demon/Angel/Human Dna in an imbalance with each other will always cause the wings to be batlike in nature. Vampires who live to become of a powerful enough to warp reality ussually get wings like these however it is not always a certainty as this is but a mutation created by the Super-bio-weapon intended to afflict Dark Angel cells. Kain was one of the most powerful Vampires of all time, he was one of the legendary 3 people to achieve the sacred ability people call the White Smoke. The White smoke is a reality bending incantation that allows the user to trancend from physical form to an ethereal state that allows the user to pass through to different planes of exsistance with ease. It seems a current pattern that only the oldest and most powerful get these wings however all of the legendary 3 did not. It is a common sign that those that achieve the wings become greater than its Kin and chosen to lead. Sometimes Vampire lords who did not recieve the winged gift would hunt down those with the wings and execute them to secure rulership or even out of fear. History: Born for War... Lucifer created the Dark Angels as a means to win the war of Heaven, the war began as a front against the Elder God known as The Unspoken. The Unspoken manipulated the angels with them unknowing of its true form and motives to sacrifice free will and submit to his self proclaimed devinity, Lucifer refused this transaction and was named as a Fallen Angel (Even though he truely is one of the only remaining pure Angels and the only Arch-Angel to refuse the deal). Angels were the watchers of the mortal races, originally intended to look after the mechanations of reality and to keep the universe stable and free from corruption however with the Elder God's manipulation through Arch-Angel Michael turned them into simply servants blindly following faith that the Elder God has a higher plan. When Lucifer found out the secret to the Elder Gods true form he manipulated the lifestream so that it would split off from the Source and enter the souls of the dead who were best fit to be soldier to his realm (which is why it is a common misconception that only evil beings go to Hell). He changed the forms of these beings into Demons in an effort to give them free will so that they can fight against the Elder God, however the Angels could purify them with Swords made by the Elder God to purify once mortal races to Angel-kind. With the power of the mighty Arch-Angels, Lucifer was fighting a futile battle. Lucifer however devised a plan, knowing that Angel blades cannot purify Angels however Angels can no longer become beings with free will. He manipulated the life of an Exiled Angel known as Sephireon whome lived on Earth to escape the choice of giving up his freewill, he was the Lightbringer however and was given sanction for his choice as he is regarde with Holy Glory since before the Elder God decided to latch onto the Universe, unlike Lucifer who was simply a head Arch-Angel. He chose this being to the father of his new creation as Lucifer is no longer connected to his Full Arch-Angelic powers after being branded a Fallen Angel, so the creation would be flawed. He also chose to go into Exile since the loss of his wife Lilith in the early moments of the War in Operation Hellfire, however little did he know that Lucifer meant for this to happen in order to change Lilith into a Arch-Demon, a form of Demon that is irreversable and also more powerful however can die with special means known as The Wrending. After choosing the now Demon known as Lilith who was formerly an Angel who was the love of Sephireon to go to earth and befriend this Exiled Angel and eventually they would both fall in love after remembering each other and give birth to a Child known as Tariel , so named by the Source in Prophecy Scrolls. The Couple returned to Heaven remembering what happened, asking Angelus the Ascended (The mother of Gabriel) to protect the Child, after suspecting Lucifers hand being played (though not knowing the grand scale which this child plays). Sephireon went on to fight in the war in order to find out if Lucifer had plans. Lilith stayed in Hiding with Angelus in fear that if she is discovered then she would be destroyed. Angelus was also looking after the child they had before Sephireons Exile and was named Kel Thalanos (meaning Chosen Paradox) who was a pureblood Angel and he grew jelous of the Child after feeling abandoned by his Father and Mother then only to have them come back with a Child they chose to protect in secrecy. The boys grew up Tariel was 17 and Kel was 25, both warriors in the war, however Kel noticed Tariels unnatural power was slowly getting greater than his own. Jelousy overwhelmed Kel, and the feeling of neglect led him straight to Lucifer. Lucifer offered to help Kel achieve greatness, he told the Angel Champion to inform Michael about Liliths demonhood and where she was hiding. With that act. Arch Angel Inquisitors came to Angelus's Temple and purified the Angels (Purification is the means of destroying an angels soul beyond repair), the only Survivor was the Young Arch-Angel Gabriel who was but a baby and hence left alive to become heir of Angelous when he grew of age. Angelus fell to Kel himself and Lilith was taken to be destroyed via The Wrending. At the same time Sephireon got wind of this by Lucifer himself and went to rescue, fighting hundreds of Angels at once before being struck down by Arch-Angel Michael through the Elder God himself assuming full control of Michael. Kel then followed Lucifers instructions and told Tariel about what happened by saying Angelus betrayed them and that he found a way to save them. He led Tariel to Lucifer, where Tariel was captured and his mind wiped yet his anger against the Angels remain, he then spent 7 days creating him into a Dark Angel then infusing him with the Raw power of the Source. He awoke on the 8th day as a Black winged Angel with eyes of black and red and markings on his body from where the Raw Source was coursing, Lucifer took him as a son, calling him Ira (Wrath) to symbolize the new wrath against heaven and the vengeance all Dark Angels will feel within them. Little did Lucifer know he created a being with the potential to be more powerful than any in exsistance, even greater than him or Michael. As soon as the transaction was complete, Kel requested the same but was met with betrayal of his own and was transformed to a Arch-Demon by means of staring into the Time Vortex and absorbing the essence of Abbadon at his first death (though later to be found out that it was infact a fraction of Paradox's power rather than Abbadon after witnessing Abbadons Ressurection), ever since he has heard drums in his head and whispers of an evil voice calling him to war . He became known as The Keeper who was incharge of the Forces of Hell as he knew Heavans forces and tactics, forced to serve, however he grew to enjoy his new found power, slowly going crazy not because of his form, but because of the Drumming and the Voice that for all his life now Torments him without end or remorse. With Tariels success, from his essence more were created in his essence and struck back against the Angels, with incredible force. The creation of the Dark Angels created a large Concentration of Blackstar, the size of Sol's Jupiter which later became the homeworld of the Dark Angels and the Crystal itself a the weapon only the Dark Angels knew how to use, it was capable to many reality bending powers due to its unnatural properties. They were unstoppable until Arch-Angel Michael himself captured Lucifer and chained him in a prison surrounded in 9 Circle of binding that kept Lucifer subdued and concealed. Then through a loss of Moral yet a strong hold on loyalty, Demons surrendered and promised to remain in hell with the master. Through propaganda Dark Angels were fed, Dark Angels were given the choice to be "free" as long as they stayed to there own world, otherwise they would obliterate them with a fake weapon that was mentioned as the Crucible (It was a weapon supposidly that decimates anything that it targets, even Dark Angels, it was purely made up to make the Dark Angels fear genocide of its own race). Dark Angels accepted this as they had no real leader since Lucifers sealing. Arch-Angels even extended their own alliance with Tariel to become the Arch-Angel of Death as to keep relations with Dark Angels stable. Peace continued, both Angels and Dark Angels however did not trust each other... In the guts and hearts of the Dark Angels, they felt the presence of the Elder God after looking down on the fledgling races of the Universe and seeing them easily manipulated by a force that they did not see... soon many worked in secret to release Lucifer from his inprisonment, this led to the Second war of Heaven... History: Awakening... (Incomplete) A million years of peace pa ssed and the Dark Angels watch over the Universe and witness its grief and all of its mortals drawn to a presence, a fate that they cannot control. They socialised with these beings and spred among the stars looking for the answer to what entity controlled them, many fell in love with mortals and many simply taught the mortals about the race of Dark Angels. They gave Humanity a number of spells that only Dark Angels knew how to use such as Edo Tensei, it wasn't until Tariel himself fell in love with a human named Vanessa Vancleif and made her with child that the Angels interviened and worked on a way to estrange Mortal races against Dark Angels they created a super-bio-weapon that changed the biology of the Dark Angels slightly, giving any being with Dark Angel essence sterility and bloodthirst, this was also passed onto Tariels son within the womb, mutating him into the first Vampire and killing his love Vanessa during labour. Furious, the Lord President, Arthas Varkharf (meaning Mighty Warrior-King) ordered the head priestess to find a way to awaken Lucifer, this action the Angels took to seperate them from mortal life led them to the conclusion that the Angels were hiding something and Lucifer knew what it was. The Head priestess Pandora uses the Scythe of Tariel known as the most powerful weapon to exsist to Open all 9 Cicle Seals at once, unleashing worldwide devastation. The Lord President Arthas ordered an instant attack force to anihalate any Angels that try to stop the opening and declares the treaty between Angels and Dark Angels null and void and the Demons rally beh ind the former Dark Angel commanders. The Seal was very powerful however and the summoning took six hundred and sixty six days (Which became the number of the beast because it was called the number of days till the beast arrived however was shortened througout the ages). The battle over the City was constantly going on as the summoning continued and Angels began to win over human support by spouting devinity of their God and the Tyranny that would come if Satan ruled, winning the mortal races through propaganda to help fight the Demons so that Angels can work on fighting against Dark Angels. The only way that the Angels were able to deal with Dark Angel commanders was to seal them in similar seals to Lucifer and transporting them to Heaven for saftey. Dark Angels were called upon to war all over the Multiverse to the Alpha Universe (Our Universe), Tariel was also called to be the supreme Lord and Commander of the battle. At first Tariel declined as he had the overruling power to do so being the Progenitor, however he later joined into the conflict at the last 100 days of the summoning knowing that Arch-An gel Michael would hear of his arrival and strive to stop the Dark Angel himself. Tariel challenged Michael to a duel which lasted exactly 100 days, it was said that in the end Tariel lost and was inprisoned in a 4 circle seal. This however was proved wrong as Tariel was found later in hiding in Japan during the First Shogunate, working on experiments using samples of Michaels essence that he stole to work out what he was, the war was still going on at this time and Lucifer was freed right after Tariels defeat. Tariel planned for defeat as all he wanted was to obtain Michael essence and find out what the entity inside him was, he also taken damage from Michaels sword that is capable of destroying any being in order to make his own defences against it. Tariel was discovered in a different time however in the span of Earth Years he was not found until 500 years after his battle with Michael, where Angellic Inquisitors killed his wife at the time Sakura, this prompted him to join the war. This event awakened te personality within Tariel that was long dormant, the conflict between Light Tariel and Dark Tariel began. During the absence of Tariel, the Dark Angels followed Lucifers command however Lucifer did not inform the Dark Angels what it was they were fighting against as by this time Lucifer had become deranged and resentful, seeking not to destroy but to replace the Elder God as the master of all things, believing that if the Dark Angels were told, they could formulate a counter to the Elder Gods power to control all things, a power the Lucifer now seeks to take from the Elder God. Tariel joined the war as an independant, fighting his own battle against the Angels for revenge rather than to liberate the universe from them, happily destroying them along side The Dark Angels and Demons, but destroying them if they got in his way. Arch-Angel Michael heard of Tariels blood Vandetta and revealed that he also took samples of Tariel in battle as he was the progenitor, though he could not replicate his own sword, he devised a weapon that Angels can use to kill and seal a Dark Angels soul within the blade embued with the power. The Dark Angels fought for Lucifer near the end of the First war of Heaven, fought for Lucifer again in the Second war of Heavan half way through till splitting off and forming an independant faction taking there own free will, fighting for neither side, only sought to preserve the exsistance of itself and hence brought their own planet to the mortal realm of exsistance to escape the quarreling of the self proclaimed devines, acting as watcher and protecters of all mortal lives, and in the process freeing them from the cruel hand of fate. This soon started the third and last war of Heavan and fought as a whole seperate force on par with the forces of Heaven and Hell forces. After the 1 Billion year war... (To be continued)